The Cottage
by eliska
Summary: I remember... clearly... that beautiful little place... [CloudxVincent]


It was a picturesque, tiny red-brick cottage, that which I can still clearly recall from my memories. When the sky served as its background, it was ever so cerulean, a surreal scene of perfection. I loved its pure white walls with its aromatic pine floorboards, and the surrounding sea. Most stunning of all was when sunset would come and, as I looked out the balcony, I would watch the aquamarine sea mingle with the rainbow sky. Separating them was a bullet train speeding its way on the horizon, like a shooting star that swept away all my worries.

Though it was only a week we stayed, it is a place I never will forget; if it weren't for that I was pretty much broke, I'd have recklessly bought that place. _He_ wouldn't have minded, I know…

"If you like it, we can stay some more."

His gentleness brought me back down to earth. Sadly, I calculated and swallowed the fact that we really would be penniless if I'd done what I wanted; besides, back in the city, there were still matters left to do, people that were waiting for us to come home…

"Let's go," I said bravely, knowing that every cell inside of me wanted to do exactly the opposite. Reality was cruel, but there wasn't much I could do about it.

He watched me for several minutes, gaze steady and gentle, those scarlet-colored orbs matching flawlessly with the sky behind him. it was enchanting and mesmerized me to no end.

Then came a loud, distinct whistle to the west. We were just in time for the last train home.

- + - + - + -

Our apartment is on the fourth floor, a mediocre place always blocked out from the sun by the tall skyscrapers around it. An 'in repair' sign was omnipresent around the building; it is always a pain going to work when I know the elevator is as dead as always. But every time the face of my boss appears in my mind it's always a quick decision to go or not.

He is a light sleeper, one that'd be up and about every time I called on him when breakfast was prepared.

"It's done."

"Hm."

After this had become a habit for me, I couldn't start my day without gazing at him from across the other end of the table. Sometimes a slight blush would creep up his face; that always made my day.

It is always a comfort to know he'd be having that very same expression everyday when I come home.

Those days of wandering and battling… they seem so distant now, as if they are part of some other person's past…

Even though all that had happened then couldn't be erased, those things scarred across our memories, but we had learned to block them out of our thoughts. Whenever I hear the running water in the shower, I wonder about the scars on him I'd seen occasionally. Compared to mine, they seem to be harder to ignore.

But still we found a way to let our past settle down, to let them be buried with time.

I love him. there is no other way to put it.

We never do talk to each other all that often, nor do we ever get sentimental; even then there is an inexplicable bond between us. We had both come a long way, out of the darkness and into the sunlight. It's as simple as knowing how the other feels just by looking at them in the eye—this is our harmony.

I convinced him to lay away that red cape of his and thoughts of redemption, he stayed and silently brought me back from the thorns of remembrance. We came all this way hanging onto each other, as if it were a promise made in some past life.

I probably never will know why I love him, but the feeling was in my heart all along, from the beginning… and to the end. I wish every day in the future would be like this, the sweet breeze blowing around us as we heal our wounds together.

I know his longings are as clear as mine, like a reminiscence of the beautiful little cottage.

xxxxx

Okay… didn't turn out quite as good as I imagined it could be… oh well.

Well, this is actually a translation of a Chinese fic one of my friends did; it's MUCH better than this one. But she wouldn't let me post it up here, otherwise I would've done that instead of translating it. Basically… yeah. If you want to read the original fic message me and I'll give you the URL. Besides, okay, I know my English is pretty weird…

I don't really care if you review or not… as long as you like it it's okay. Or maybe you do hate it… well, I can't make you like it. Me still loves all you readers very muchos.

And… please don't flame. It's rude and doesn't really express anything apart from how much you hate the fic without giving any—real, that is—explanation. It's plain retarded to go like 'I hate your fic! It sucks!' which doesn't really explain why you hate it and won't help me improve much… rawr to those idiotic people. I'd appreciate constructive criticism though.


End file.
